


Recuperation

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [34]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Brody visits Mitch after the events of the bloody battle with the Delta Pirates.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 3





	Recuperation

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Brody snuck into the captain’s quarters silently, closing the door behind her slowly before turning around. Mitch lay on the bed, still sleeping, recuperating from his injuries. They wanted to hydrate him as much as possible so his body could get to work restoring all the lost blood, but he’d been so exhausted upon his return to the ship that all they’d managed to do was clean and stitch his wounds then leave him to sleep. He’d been out for several days now.

Cautiously, Brody made her way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it with a wince. Moving around was still difficult given the wound Lilly had delivered to her gut. Ruby had warned her not to move around too much in order to avoid ripping her stitches, but Brody couldn’t wait any longer. She had to see Mitch, hear his breathing, know that he was safe now. Looking at him had her wanting to cry though. He was still deathly pale, and there was spotting on his bandages. The wounds the Delta pirates had given him were severe. After all, they hadn’t been worried about keeping him alive. They just wanted his blood for some strange, unknown reason.

Her eyes fell upon his left hand, bandaged up with one digit missing. For their enemies to cut off a part of him and flaunt it in front of his friends… Brody could feel the same anger she felt facing off against Lilly swell up in her again. She was glad their enemies were dead. Code or no code, being an Ericson pirate shouldn’t mean suffering like this. She took Mitch’s hand in her own, gently tracing his missing pinky. When they’d first brought him into the room, his whole arm had been covered in blood, runoff from the amputation of his finger. He must have been so scared when it happened. Tears smarted in the corners of Brody’s eyes. She lifted her hand, wiping them away angrily. There wasn’t time for that now. She had to be strong for Mitch. He needed her.

“B-Brody..?”

Her eyes shot up, the repressed tears immediately spilling out. “Mitch! You’re awake! Oh, thank God!” She wanted to take him in her arms and squeeze him with all her might, but both of their injuries were too severe for that. Instead she reached out her free hand, gently cupping his face. Her other hand remained interlocked with Mitch’s injured one.

Mitch blinked blearily, his smile almost dopey as he looked up at her. Lazily, his eyes slid around the room, taking their location in. “Oh my god. Brody, we finally did it. We’re in the captain’s quarters. You know what that means,” he waggled an eyebrow in her direction. “You, me, an actual bed instead of a fucking hammock. Whattaya say, Brody, wanaaaaa….” His words slowly slurred as his eyes crossed in exhaustion.

“Mitch? Mitch! Stay with me! I’m going to get Ruby!” Brody bolted up from her chair, racing down the corridor. “Ruby! Mitch’s awake, but he’s acting strange! Please, help!”

Ruby arrived almost immediately, bustling in to check on Mitch and make sure he wasn’t delirious. Omar was close behind with a pitcher of water. Ruby was quick to console Brody, assuring her that nothing major was happening with Mitch, he was simply severely dehydrated and thus a bit loopy. She examined each of his wounds carefully as Omar helped him drink a bit of the water. Once she had determined that all his stitches were holding and the wounds uninfected, Ruby excused herself and Omar from the room, reminding Brody not to keep Mitch up too long and that he still needed plenty of sleep. Then it was just Brody, Mitch and the water pitcher.

Mitch gave Brody a playful grin. “You’re cute when you’re worried,”

“Mitch!” Brody felt like swatting him, but of course she couldn’t right now. Instead, she mustered her deadliest glare. “You almost died back there! If there was ever a time in my life where I felt justified in my anxiety, it’s right fucking now!”

Mitch took her hand again, running his thumb along her wrist. “Hey, we all made it off the Delta ship. You _saved_ me. You’re my beautiful pirate queen,”

“God, Ruby wasn’t kidding when she said dehydration would make you say some crazy things,”

Mitch ignored her comment, reaching toward her waist to pull her closer. Brody instinctively let out a hiss of pain at the tension it placed on her wound. Mitch’s eyes widened. “Fuck, are you hurt? How bad is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Brody said dismissively, standing up so she could circle the bed. Carefully, she lifted herself up to sit alongside him on his right side, taking his uninjured hand in hers. “See? Just fine,”

Mitch looked unconvinced, but she could tell he was already slipping in and out of consciousness. Brody smiled, leaning over to place a tender kiss on his forehead. “Go ahead and get some sleep, OK? I’ll be right here when you wake up,”

“Not… sleepy…” Mitch protested as his eyelids fluttered. “Wanna snuggle…” and then he was out once more, his chest peacefully rising and falling as he slept.

God, she loved him so much. Brody rested against the headboard, feeling her own eyelids grow heavy. She could use some sleep herself. Before she knew it, Brody was out as well, her head resting against Mitch’s as their fingers lay interlocked between them.


End file.
